The Reformation of Draco Malfoy
by KatarinaZ
Summary: A rare apology from Draco Malfoy starts a chain of events that teach both Draco and Hermione new things about love, friendship, and forgiveness. *FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE OVERHAUL*
1. Autumn Leaves

A/N: Sorry if you got a chapter update again for this chapter. I was looking back at this chapter, getting ready to write the second chapter, but I had some issues with the first chapter that really needed to be worked out, so I completely overhauled the chapter, so this way it will be easier to continue this story. The original copy of this chapter was intended to be a drabble, so there were plot things that I needed to work out, obviously. The chapter is pretty much the same, except for a few differences. Voldemort is dead, Malfoy's parents are in prison, and Harry and Ron are training to be Aurors. This is an eighth year fic. Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- Autumn Leaves

The cold air bit my skin, as if it was taunting me. Or it could've been wondering why I'd ventured out into the chilly Scotland autumn. That I didn't know myself. I'd had this feeling, for days, that I should be out here. It wasn't logical, this feeling. It overwhelmed me. Trying to concentrate in class became futile once this feeling swept over me. So, naturally, I turned to books. I'd spent many sleepless nights, head bent over books, trying to figure out why I felt like I should venture out on the grounds. Normally, I would go outside and investigate myself without a second thought, but it was unbelievably cold outside, and it was also very windy. The leaves that had just started to brown, had taken to flying off trees in great gusts. The grounds were all of a sudden covered in leaves, the leave-less trees creating a strange atmosphere for mid-October. This further confused me, as I wondered why I would have any notion to venture outside. After several days of internal struggle, I decided to be illogical for once, and follow my feelings. This led me to where I was now, standing at the edge of the lake.  
The wind gently nibbled at my nose, my hands, at every bit of skin that I had left uncovered. I seriously began to consider going back inside, but that feeling was still roaring inside of me. I still had something left to find. I began to make my way around the edge of the lake, the fallen leaves crunching under my feet. Everywhere I looked, there were leaves. Leaves, everywhere. There were even leaves floating on the lake, covering it like ice. About halfway to the lake, I came to a copse of willow trees. The trees had not shed their leaves, leaving me to believe that these were enchanted willow trees. All around Hogwarts there were certain trees that didn't shed their leaves, even though they normally did in nature. No one knows why, but Hogwarts is a magic school after all.  
Behind the dangling leaves, I could here a shuffling noise, like someone was crinkling leaves up. Curious, I pushed the leaves back. The sight that greeted me made me freeze. Draco Malfoy lay flat on his back, crinkling up leaves, then letting them float to the ground. He had leaves scattered all on his body, in his hair, and stuck to his clothes. It almost made me laugh, but then I noticed how broken he looked.  
I knew that he hadn't fared well after the war. Both of his parents were put in Azkaban, probably for the foreseeable future. His friends had abandoned him, none choosing to return to Hogwarts. He was very alone here, often the target of taunts and jeers made by many of the younger students. Gone was the arrogant manner that he carried himself through the hallways with. In its place was a shell of the boy he once was. He walked with his head down, shoulders hunched. He didn't talk in class, he didn't insult anyone, and he tried to blend in with the crowd. In other words, the boy we all knew was gone, and in his place was a broken shell.  
I didn't know what to say to this broken boy on the ground. What do you say to someone so obviously affected by tragedy and strife? He may not have fought for the side of good, but he was still a human being. I had that in mind as I began to speak.  
"Malfoy? Are you all right?"  
He didn't respond. I stepped closer to him.  
"Malfoy?" My voice was all but a whisper.  
I noticed the tear tracks on his face and his swollen red eyes. He'd been crying. That realization made me even more uneasy, afraid of what he might do if he was upset. He glanced at me, and then a tear fell from his eye, etching another path down his cheek. The crinkled leaves in his hands spilled out, coating his pants with another layer of leaves. I knelt down next to him, and began to brush the broken leaves off of his pants. He didn't even take notice of me, instead, tears began to stream down his face, wetting his cheeks.  
Once I dusted most of the leaves off of his pants, I moved to dust the leaves off of his shirt. I hadn't noticed how thin he had gotten, his clothes literally hanging off his body. He looked very ill, large purple shadows under his eyes, and dusting the top of his hollowed out cheeks.  
He sat up then, pushing my hands off of his chest. I stared at him, probably gaping, when he coughed and said,  
"Granger?"  
I nodded my head, still uneasy.  
"Why..why are you here?"  
Why was I here? I didn't even know myself.  
"Um...I was taking a walk?"  
He looked at me, disbelieving.  
"In this weather?"  
"Well..." I winced, knowing how stupid I sounded.  
He sighed heavily, and turned away from me.  
"Go then. Leave me alone."  
I could feel the pain in his voice, right down to my very core. A strange emotion rose within me, something strange. Pity? Guilt? Empathy? I couldn't name it.  
"Right then..well um, sorry for disturbing you."  
I stood to leave, making my to the curtain of leaves, but a thought stopped me in my tracks.  
"Malfoy? Do you..need anything?"  
He didn't reply.  
Awkwardly, I knelt down next to him.  
"What did I just tell you?" he choked out, obviously trying to hide his tears. "Get. Away. From. Me."  
"But I can't just leave you here!"  
He turned towards me, looking me in the eye. "Who would care if I stayed out here?" he whispered, "who would care if I died out here? No one would!" he said raising his voice, "No one would! No one would care! Just leave me ALONE!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face.  
Unconsciously, I reached down and grabbed his hand. He tensed, and I tried to pull my hand away, but he kept an iron strong grip on it. His thumb stroked over mine, as if it was begging me to stay. I sighed, surrendering to the inevitable. I'll stay out here for a little bit, I thought. The Gryffindor side of me couldn't leave someone so vulnerable, and so I stayed.  
For four hours, I stayed, and it was long after the sun had gone down that I stood up to leave. By this time, he had fallen asleep, fitful breaths escaping from his mouth every so often, shifting around, even screaming. I held his hand the entire time that he slept, thumb stroking over his when he screamed. I was afraid to leave him out in the elements in such a vulnerable state, but I had no choice. I didn't know how to get into his common room, and I couldn't very well carry him, so I decided I'd bundle him up as best as I could. So I wrapped my coat around his shoulders, and wound my scarf snugly around his neck. Then, for good measure I cast a Warming Charm over his body. Hopefully that would be enough to last him through the night, I thought. I didn't really put a thought into whether I would get my things back, and frankly I didn't care. I could easily go and buy another coat and scarf in Hogsmeade.  
So I turned and left him under the willow trees, and began the long, cold walk back up to the castle. Without my coat and scarf, I was much more exposed to the elements, the wind biting through my clothes with ease, and driving icy daggers into my skin. Even as I made my way up into the Gryffindor dormitories, the icy wind still nipped at my heart. My dreams that night were haunted by the look in Malfoy's eyes, the pain that so obviously was hurting his very soul.

* * *

A/N: If there's anything that confused you, feel free to let me know. This story will be told from Hermione and Draco's points of view, from some point in the future. Still working this out. Second chapter should be up much faster.


	2. I'm A Mess

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation for a couple weeks, and the beginning of school has been sooo hectic. Anyway, before you read this, you should probably go back and read the first chapter again, because I completely overhauled it after I realized that it wouldn't work. Same concept, and pretty much a shorter version of that scene in order to make my plot work better. Sorry for the short chapter, I've also had major writer's block. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- I'm A Mess

Draco's POV

I woke up under willow trees early that morning, warm and snug. I panicked at first, because I usually woke up outside, in danger of hypothermia. But this time, I was wrapped in a warm coat, with a scarf tangled around my neck. I was confused at first, but then the events of the previous night came back to me.

Of all the people that could have found me outside, it just had to be Granger. Best friend of The Boy Who Lived, and the smartest witch of our age. I hated her for these reasons, but also for the fact that she had beaten me in every single class since first year. I hated how intelligent she was, and still is, and how she contradicted everything I had grown up to believe. She was just so strong, and I hated that. However, after the Battle of Hogwarts, I noticed how she changed. The confident exterior that she used to have had all but disappeared, and in its place was a defeated, hollow shell of a girl. Instead of speaking out in class, she kept her head low and said nothing. Every once in a while, I could see the tears begin to build up in her eyes when she walked down the corridors, haunted by memories of the battle. That's how everyone was, haunted by the terrible events that had taken place.

That's probably why I was so surprised that she didn't kick me when I was down. After all, hadn't I been one of the people who had made her life hell? Hadn't I just stood by when she was getting tortured, too cowardly to stand up for what was right? I definitely didn't deserve her kindness. Not that I wanted it, mind you. I just didn't deserve it.

I didn't want her to help me. I didn't want the cinnamon-scented scarf that hung around her neck, or the fuzzy pink coat wrapped around my shoulders. I crinkled my nose in disgust, taking off her things and chucking them on the ground. I hate pity. Malfoys don't pity, and they most certainly don't like to be pitied. Even the idea of pity makes my stomach turn. Being pitied by Granger? Disgusting. Now what to do with these clothes...

I decided I'd just return them to Granger. I decided that I'd be a gentleman and return them to her. No big deal. Now I just had to find her. Luckily, I knew exactly where she'd be on a Saturday morning. I began to walk to the library, her scarf and coat in my hands.

When I entered the library, I began to look around for Granger. She'd probably be at one of the big back tables, with her parchment and books spread all over the table. I'd seen her enough times in here doing that. I actually found her among the shelves, muttering to herself over a couple of books that she had in her arms.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Granger."

She gave a quiet shriek and dropped her books on the floor. "Malfoy! W-what are you doing here?"

"Returning these."

Her eyes widened, probably surprised that I actually returned them.

"T-thank you, Malfoy."

I muttered something under my breath that definitely wasn't a "you're welcome."

I turned on my heel to leave, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What Granger?" I snapped. "Just leave me alone."

She looked at me with wide, doe eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? Like last night.."

I cut her off before she could finish. "I'm fine Granger." I said coldly. "Leave me alone. I don't need your pity." I walked out of the library as quickly as I could, trying to leave those wide doe eyes as far behind me as I could.

My feet took me on a long, winding path through the castle, through forgotten corridors and opening forgotten doors. Those wide doe eyes haunted me, reminding me of my past, a past that I wish I had forgotten. They reminded me of the pain filled eyes of my victims, the strangled pleas for help that were silenced only seconds later by green light. It sickened me, remembering what I had done to them. Haunted me, even.

I told myself that I was running away from Granger, my long time enemy, not from my past. Malfoys don't run, either way. I was ashamed.

I stopped walking, and that was when I noticed a large, unfamiliar door, trimmed in gold patterns. Curious, I stepped closer, wondering what could be behind such a beautiful door. The patterns were very fine, tiny gold swirls decorating the frame of the door. I tried the handle. Strangely, it was unlocked. I slowly turned the doorknob, a loud squeak coming from the old hinges. Inside, the room was bare, not a piece of furniture in sight, with the exception of a tall mirror hung on the wall. I moved to inspect it more closely, and paused in front of the mirror. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, it said, in a language unfamiliar to me. A warning, perhaps, to the charms of this mirror?

I looked in the mirror then, preparing myself for the flash of light that accompanies death. However, I saw something completely different, and I think that what I saw scared me even more than death ever could.

A/N: I welcome any questions, comments, or concerns about my story. If you're confused about the plot, or something isn't working for the story, don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it! Sorry about the cliffy, but it's my way of making sure I continue this story. I'd never leave someone hanging! Thanks for reading!


End file.
